The present invention relates to electro-optic ceramic materials and more particularly to ceramics in which an anti-ferroelectric phase (or para-electric phase) and a ferroelectric phase coexist having a morphotrophic phase boundary. The invention further relates to electro-optic ceramics having optical properties different between the anti-ferroelectric phase (or para-electric phase) and the ferroelectric phase.